footballfandomcom-20200223-history
DFB-Pokal 2014-15
Germany | number_of_teams = 64 | venue = Olympiastadion | dates = | defending = | champions = VfL Wolfsburg | runnerup = Borussia Dortmund | total_matches = 63 | total_goals = 196 | top_goal_scorer = Sven Schipplock Stefan Kießling (6 goals each) | prev_season = 2013–14 | next_season = 2015–16 }} The 2014–15 DFB-Pokal was the 72nd season of the annual German football cup competition. It begin on 15 August 2014 with the first of six rounds and will end on 30 May 2015 with the final at the Olympic Stadium in Berlin. Bayern Munich were the defending champions, having defeated Borussia Dortmund in the 2014 final, but were knocked out in the semi-finals by the same team in a penalty shootout. VfL Wolfsburg won the final against Dortmund 3–1 to win their first title. Participating clubs The following 64 teams qualified for the competition: 1 The three regions with the most participating teams in their league competitions (Bavaria, Lower Saxony, Westphalia) are allowed to enter two teams for the competition. 2 As Hesse finalist SV Darmstadt qualified through their league position, Kickers Offenbach are guaranteed a spot despite the final result. 3 FV Illertissen qualified as 2nd placed team in the 2013-14 Regionalliga Bayern as winners Bayern Munich II are ineligible to play in the DFB-Pokal. Schedule The rounds of the 2014–15 competition are scheduled as follows: * Round 1: 15–18 August 2014 * Round 2: 28–29 October 2014 * Round 3: 3–4 March 2015 * Quarterfinal: 7–8 April 2015 * Semifinal: 28–29 April 2015 * Final: 17 May 2015 at Olympic Stadium, Berlin Round 1 The draw for the first round was on 1 June. Fernanda Brandão and Horst Hrubesch drew the matches. Bungert Ziereis Kehl-Gómez |goals2 = Zimling Okazaki Koo Bungert Geis |stadium = Stadion an der Gellertstraße |location = Chemnitz |attendance = 10,000 |referee = Patrick Ittrich (Hamburg) |penalties1 = Garbuschewski Türpitz Hofrath Kehl-Gómez Fink |penaltyscore = 5–4 |penalties2 = Geis Koo Jara Park Brosinski |stack = yes }} Son |stadium = Stadion am Bruchweg |location = Mainz |attendance = 7,524 |referee = Benjamin Brand (Gerolzhofen) |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = MSV-Arena |location = Duisburg |attendance = 18,108 |referee = Christian Dingert (Lebecksmühle) |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Hahn Hrgota |stadium = Waldstadion Homburg |location = Homburg |attendance = 17,000 |referee = Benjamin Cortus (Röthenbach) |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Nöthe Budimir |stadium = Stadion Vogelgesang |location = Rathenow |attendance = 4,500 |referee = Sven Jablonski (Bremen) |stack = yes }} |stadium = Weserstadion Platz 11 |location = Bremen |attendance = 2,901 |referee = Martin Thomsen (Kleve) |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Ruhrstadion |location = Bochum |attendance = 22,694 |referee = Wolfgang Stark (Ergolding) |stack = yes }} Candan |goals2 = Ronny Beerens Haraguchi Schieber |stadium = Sportpark Höhenberg |location = Cologne |attendance = 5,239 |referee = Arne Aarnink (Nordhorn) |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Mkhitaryan Aubameyang Ramos |stadium = Mercedes-Benz Arena |location = Stuttgart |attendance = 37,000 |referee = Peter Sippel (Munich) |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Joselu Stindl |stadium = FC-Astoria Stadion |location = Walldorf |attendance = 3,400 |referee = Martin Petersen (Stuttgart) |stack = yes }} Lehmann Zoller |stadium = Eintracht-Stadion |location = Braunschweig |attendance = 9,067 |referee = Christian Bandurski (Oberhausen) |stack = yes }} Mudrinski Röcker |stadium = Kaiserstuhlstadion |location = Bahlingen |attendance = 3,820 |referee = Malte Dittrich (Bremen) |stack = yes }} Book Mrowca Geyer |penaltyscore = 3–5 |penalties2 = Hofmann Fomitschow Mugoša Torrejón Heintz |stack = yes }} Meier |stadium = Friedrich-Ludwig-Jahn-Sportpark |location = Berlin |attendance = 10,514 |referee = Thorsten Schriever (Dorum) |stack = yes }} Ibrahimaj |goals2 = Yelen Kapllani |stadium = Leimbachstadion |location = Siegen |attendance = 4,226 |referee = René Rohde (Rostock) |penalties1 = Dalman Glowacz Frisch König Hayer Bouadoud Volina Hartwig |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties2 = Kapllani Konrad Kruska Schembri Grifo Engels Huber Beugelsdijk |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Klauß |stadium = TimePartner Arena |location = Cloppenburg |attendance = 900 |referee = Patrick Alt (Heusweiler) |penalties1 = Wessel Winkelmann Bolyki Goldmanns Heyken |penaltyscore = 3–4 |penalties2 = Junglas Drexler Weiß Hainault Leandro |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Okotie |stadium = Holstein-Stadion |location = Kiel |attendance = 8,408 |referee = Felix Zwayer (Berlin) |stack = yes }} Hämmerle |goals2 = Hajrović Lukimya Selke |stadium = Donaustadion |location = Ulm |attendance = 10,205 |referee = Timo Gerach (Landau) |stack = yes }} |stadium = Ernst-Abbe-Sportfeld |location = Jena |attendance = 8,745 |referee = Frank Willenborg (Osnabrück) |stack = yes }} Bičakčić Schipplock Szalai Modeste |stadium = Stadion Hoheluft |location = Hamburg |attendance = 4,750 |referee = Sören Storks (Velen) |stack = yes }} Guédé |stadium = Moselstadion |location = Trier |attendance = 5,292 |referee = Robert Kampka (Mainz) |stack = yes }} Heitmeier |goals2 = Götze Müller Alaba Pizarro |stadium = Preußen-Stadion |location = Münster |attendance = 16,797 |referee = Guido Winkmann (Kerken) |stack = yes }} Lewerenz |goals2 = Schmidtgal Pinto |stadium = Flyeralarm Arena |location = Würzburg |attendance = 10,500 |referee = Marcel Göpferich (Bad Schönborn) |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Krebs Mauersberger Mitsanski |stadium = Friedrich-Ludwig-Jahn-Sportpark |location = Neubrandenburg |attendance = 3,000 |referee = Florian Heft (Wietmarschen) |stack = yes }} Klos Dick Müller |goals2 = Kübler |stadium = Bielefelder Alm |location = Bielefeld |attendance = 7,305 |referee = Christian Dietz (Kronach) |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = MDCC-Arena |location = Magdeburg |attendance = 17,854 |referee = Robert Kempter (Sauldorf) |stack = yes }} Fandrich |goals2 = Koç |stadium = Red Bull Arena |location = Leipzig |attendance = 24,348 |referee = Harm Osmers (Hanover) |stack = yes }} Behrens Holland Exslager Stroh-Engel Ivana |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties2 = Naldo Dost Rodriguez De Bruyne Olić Vieirinha |stack = yes }} Grimaldi |goals2 = Schönheim |stadium = Voith-Arena |location = Heidenheim |attendance = 7,600 |referee = Robert Hartmann (Wangen) |stack = yes }} Cappek Bäcker Gjasula |penaltyscore = 4–2 |penalties2 = Morales Groß Matip da Costa |stack = yes }} Michel |goals2 = Westermann Van der Vaart |stadium = Stadion der Freundschaft |location = Cottbus |attendance = 16,184 |referee = Thorsten Kinhöfer (Herne) |penalties1 = Pawela Holz Michel |penaltyscore = 1–4 |penalties2 = Van der Vaart Djourou Jansen Rudņevs |stack = yes }} Teixeira |goals2 = Matip |stadium = Glücksgas Stadion |location = Dresden |attendance = 29,590 |referee = Deniz Aytekin (Oberasbach) }} Round 2 The draw for the second round was held on 23 August. Marcus Sorg and Vanessa Huppenkothen drew the matches. The lowest ranked teams left in the competition were Würzburger Kickers, 1. FC Magdeburg and Kickers Offenbach from the fourth tier of German football Di Santo |stadium = Stadion an der Gellertstraße |location = Chemnitz |attendance = 10,161 |referee = Markus Schmidt (Stuttgart) |stack = yes }} Salger Ulm Brinkmann Lorenz |penaltyscore = 4–2 |penalties2= Ronny Hegeler Schieber Wagner |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Sparda Bank Hessen Stadium |location = Offenbach |attendance = 16,106 |referee = Bibiana Steinhaus (Hanover) |stack = yes }} Klauß |goals2 = |stadium = Scholz-Arena |location = Aalen |attendance = 5,448 |referee = Wolfgang Stark (Ergolding) |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Terodde |stadium = Glücksgas Stadion |location = Dresden |attendance = 28,500 |referee = Markus Wingenbach (Mainz) |stack = yes }} Janjić Feltscher |penaltyscore = 1–4 |penalties2= Lehmann Vogt Wimmer Matuszczyk |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Fritz-Walter-Stadion |location = Kaiserslautern |attendance = 23,111 |referee = Bastian Dankert (Rostock) |stack = yes }} Reus Kagawa |stadium = Millerntor-Stadion |location = Hamburg |attendance = 29,063 |referee = Günter Perl (Pullach) |stack = yes }} Brandt |goals2 = Çalhanoğlu Papadopoulos |stadium = MDCC-Arena |location = Magdeburg |attendance = 23,855 |referee = Daniel Siebert (Berlin) |penalties1= Hammann Bankert Puttkammer Hebisch Brandt Sowislo Fuchs |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties2= Spahić Kruse Toprak Kießling Brandt Öztunalı Jedvaj |stack = yes }} |stadium = Flyeralarm Arena |location = Würzburg |attendance = 11,240 |referee = Robert Kampka (Mainz) |stack = yes }} Okotie |goals2 = Freis Mehmedi Schmid |stadium = Allianz Arena |location = Munich |attendance = 18,100 |referee = Sascha Stegemann (Niederkassel) |stack = yes }} Kaiser Boyd |goals2 = Klostermann |stadium = Red Bull Arena |location = Leipzig |attendance = 28,419 |referee = Tobias Stieler (Hamburg) |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Lewandowski Alaba Ribéry |stadium = Imtech Arena |location = Hamburg |attendance = 57,000 |referee = Marco Fritz (Korb) |stack = yes }} Vestergaard Firmino Modeste |goals2 = Schembri |stadium = Rhein-Neckar Arena |location = Sinsheim |attendance = 11,441 |referee = Jochen Drees (Münster-Sarmsheim) |stack = yes }} Dost Luiz Gustavo |goals2 = Schnatterer |stadium = Volkswagen Arena |location = Wolfsburg |attendance = 7,608 |referee = Thorsten Kinhöfer (Herne) |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Hazard Traoré |stadium = Commerzbank-Arena |location = Frankfurt |attendance = 46,500 |referee = Knut Kircher (Rottenburg) }} Round 3 The draw for the third round was held on 29 October. Horst Hrubesch and Judith Rakers drew the matches. The lowest ranked team left in the competition was Kickers Offenbach from level four in German football Kießling |goals2 = |stadium = BayArena |location = Leverkusen |attendance = 26,601 |referee = Guido Winkmann (Kerken) |stack = yes }} Volland |stadium = Scholz-Arena |location = Aalen |attendance = 8,252 |referee = Sascha Stegemann (Niederkassel) |stack = yes }} Darida |goals2 = Deyverson |stadium = Dreisamstadion |location = Freiburg |attendance = 18,800 |referee = Manuel Gräfe (Berlin) |stack = yes }} |stadium = Glücksgas Stadion |location = Dresden |attendance = 30,503 |referee = Tobias Welz (Wiesbaden) |stack = yes }} Klose |stadium = Red Bull Arena |location = Leipzig |attendance = 43,348 |referee = Thorsten Kinhöfer (Herne) |stack = yes }} Schuppan |goals2 = Fritz |stadium = Bielefelder Alm |location = Bielefeld |attendance = 26,601 |referee = Bastian Dankert (Rostock) |stack = yes }} Herrmann |stadium = Sparda Bank Hessen Stadium |location = Offenbach |attendance = 20,500 |referee = Christian Dingert (Lebecksmühle) |stack = yes }} Götze |goals2 = |stadium = Allianz Arena |location = Munich |attendance = 75,000 |referee = Jochen Drees (Münster-Sarmsheim) }} Quarter-finals The draw was made on 8 March 2015. Thomas Schneider and Nia Künzer drew the matches. The lowest ranked team left in the competition was Arminia Bielefeld from the 3. Liga, the third level in German football. The matches will be played on 7–8 April 2015. |goals2 = |stadium = Volkswagen Arena, Wolfsburg |attendance = 15,237 |referee = Tobias Stieler (Hamburg) }} ---- Aubameyang Kehl |goals2 = Volland Firmino |stadium = Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |attendance = 80,667 |referee = Deniz Aytekin (Oberasbach) }} ---- |goals2 = Kruse |stadium = Bielefelder Alm, Bielefeld |attendance = 26,137 |referee = Wolfgang Stark (Ergolding) |penalties1= Klos Dick Ulm Brinkmann Lorenz Burmeister |penaltyscore= 5–4 |penalties2= Raffael Johnson Xhaka Brouwers Kruse Traoré }} ---- Bender Castro Çalhanoğlu |penaltyscore= 3–5 |penalties2= Müller Lewandowski Alonso Götze Thiago }} Semi-finals The draw was made on 8 April 2015. Horst Hrubesch and Rico Weiler drew the pairings. The lowest ranked team left in the competition was Arminia Bielefeld from the 3. Liga, the third level in German football. The matches were played on 28–29 April 2015. |goals2 = Aubameyang |stadium = Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance = 75,000 |referee = Peter Gagelmann (Bremen) |penalties1= Lahm Alonso Götze Neuer |penaltyscore= 0–2 |penalties2= Gündoğan Kehl Hummels }} ---- Luiz Gustavo Perišić |stadium = Bielefelder Alm, Bielefeld |attendance = 26,137 |referee = Tobias Welz (Wiesbaden) }} Final |time = 20:00 CEST |team1 = Borussia Dortmund |score = 1–3 |report = Report |team2 = VfL Wolfsburg |goals1 = Aubameyang |goals2 = Luiz Gustavo De Bruyne Dost |stadium = Olympiastadion, Berlin |attendance = 75,815 |referee = Felix Brych (Munich) }} External links *DFB-Pokal on kicker.de 2014-15